1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, and more particularly, to a heat exchanger which can smoothly discharge condensate water generated at the time of a heat exchange.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a heat exchanger is a device for exchanging heat by contacting two different fluids directly or indirectly and the heat exchanger is used to a heater, a cooler, an evaporator, a condenser, and etc.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a heat exchanger which is mainly used in a conventional refrigerator.
The conventional heat exchanger comprises: an inlet pipe 102 for introducing a fluid for heat exchange; tubes 104 connected to the inlet pipe 102 with a predetermined interval along a longitudinal direction thereof for passing a refrigerant and performing a heat exchange; fins 106 mounted among the tubes 104 respectively for expanding a contact area with air passing through the tubes 104 so as to enhance a heat transmittance performance; and a discharge pipe 108 connected to the other side end portion of the tubes 104 for discharging a fluid which completed a heat exchange.
The fins 106, as shown in FIG. 2, have plate portions 112 attached to one side surface of the tubes 104 with a predetermined interval and having a plane shape by being curved several times. Herein, louvers 114 playing a role of a flow passage of the condensate water are protruded at the upper surfaces of the plate portions 112 with a predetermined width.
The louvers 114, as shown in FIG. 3, are formed in accordance with that the plate portions 112 are cut with a predetermined interval and protruded to an upper portions of the plate portions 112 with a predetermined width. Predetermined slits 116 are formed between the plate portions 112 and the louvers 114. Through the slits 116, the condensate water is discharged.
In the conventional heat exchanger, a fluid introduced into the inlet pipe 102 is distributed to the respective tubes 104 and collected in the discharge pipe 108 by passing the tubes 104, thereby being discharged. At this time, the fluid passing through the tubes 104 and air passing through the fins 106 installed among the tubes 104 are intercrossed, thereby performing a heat exchange.
At the time of heat exchanging of the heat exchanger, condensate water condensed from moisture contained in peripheral air attaches at the surfaces of the tubes 104 and the fins 106. The condensate water drops downwardly through the slits 116 between the plate portions 112 and the louvers 114 and is collected in a drain pan (not shown), thereby being discharged outwardly.
However, in the conventional heat exchanger, since the plate portions and the louvers are respectively formed as a flat form, the condensate water stays at the upper surfaces of the plate portions and the louvers. Therefore, air passing through the fins is prevented from flowing, thereby generating a flow loss. Also, in accordance with that a film of the condensate water becomes thick at the surfaces of the plate portions and the louvers, a heat exchange performance is degraded.